María tenía un Corderito
by AmarokSaga
Summary: La solitaria pastora María en la aldea de Sienna desde los 12 años, no sabe a que temer más por sus ovejas; si a los lobos del bosque o si al lobo que yace en su interior. La vida no es lo mismo desde que la abuela falleció y heredaró la finca. Pero el destino decidió enviarle una tormenta de pasión en forma de un Drow para matarle su aburrida y beata vida campirana.
1. Aullidos del Norte

**MARÍA TENÍA UN CORDERITO**

 **Capitulo 1: AULLIDOS DEL NORTE**

Nota del Autor: Historia extendida en base a la Misión I: María tenía un Corderito para D&D 3.5 creada por DM Amarok.

El hambre era insoportable. Pero aún más la sed. Su vientre retorcía y aullaba para llamar la atención, para recordarle de que ya han pasado varios días sin compañía de comida. Pero la rasgada fe de la pequeña María, le impedía saciarse. Pues pasando el bosque de Karnovanda, se encontraría con las llanuras de pastoreo de Sienna, de las cuales había escuchado maravillas habladas por un bardo errante, que de paso por su Aldea ilustró al pueblo del paisaje que se perdían:

Decían que era ver un mar de pastos verdes que por encima, miles de puntitos blancos algodonados arrastrándose lentamente, ocasionalmente una sombra rapaz les perseguía; y magnéticamente coordinadas, los puntos blancos huía en sentido opuesto, haciendo una oleada blanca como si fueran nubes terrestres huyendo de la sombra lupoide que les acechaba. Un par de chiflidos a la distancia, voces rasposas de hombres maduros y uno que otro ladrido sonoro a la distancia. Pastorear, qué vida campirana tan más placentera, donde todos los días los paisajes verde azulados son besos amorosos a la vista del que busca paz, abundancia y disfrutar de las simplezas que la vida da. Donde el murmullo de los arboles del bosque cercano, el cantar de las aves invisibles, los balidos ovinos y un el correr azulado en los riachuelos son caricias que nutren el alma de aquellos que no piden más a los Dioses, pues bendecidos ya se sienten de poder caminar en estas bellas tierras y que su aroma atrapado desde la nariz, llenan el pulmón y les roza el corazón a cada respirar...

Pero ahora lejos de una vida pastora idílica, estaba María: Una niña de 12 años de edad, que huyó de su aldea salvándose del linchamiento. Su pecado: Víctima de Licantropía, adquirida por mordedura. Ciertamente no fue la única, ni muchos menos sería la última, la aldea ya convalecía del brote Licantrópico desde hace algunos meses. Pero sus líderes decidieron celar y guardar dicha convalecencia del mundo exterior, inclusive a costa de la vida de sus propios aldeanos. Además, un pequeño pueblo en el país humano de Gaya, lo último que necesitaba era la intervención de la actual corona; infame por tener medidas extremas, donde hasta el momento ya ha causado que un puñado de aldeas se convirtiesen en pueblos fantasmas donde sus nombres, tradiciones y propiedades quedaron sepultados en el olvido para el gran pesar de las familias sobrevivientes, que actualmente desplazadas, luchaban por adaptarse en nuevos hogares forzados.

Como ellos, también se encontraba María, sin un lugar al cual llamar hogar en medio del bosque. Pero lo que sí tenía María era un fuerte instinto de supervivencia, que la guió en bajar de las montañas, atravesar el bosque de Karnovanda y llanuras pastoras, para llegar a Sienna, con esperanzas de encontrar algo…o alguien…

Por hoy, como los otros días, escogió dormir arropada bajo el abrazo del árbol que encontró con las raíces más alzadas para caber y las más nudosas, para protegerse; y finalmente tapándose con sus opacos abrigos de lana y espolvoreándose una capa de hojarasca del suelo boscoso para camuflarse. Buenas noches para María, que mañana despertaría con algo diferente al día siguiente.

Amaneciendo, supo que algo no estaba bien éste día en particular, lo sentía, pero a pesar de ello reanudó la caminata. Horas más tarde, vomitó. Descansó un rato, para reanudar, pero volvió a vomitar y las nauseas la detuvieron nuevamente. Maldecía su destino, juraba que a la distancia ya se podía ver claros asomándose entre las siluetas de los arboles del bosque; estaba segura que las llanuras estaban a poca distancia, sería cuestión de horas. Pero maldito el momento en que su cuerpo decidió enfermar.

Las lágrimas de frustración brotaban de sus oscuros ojos para deslavar la suciedad de días sin asearse en sus mejillas pálidas. Y así entre sollozos y pasos débiles pudo continuar una hora más y fue cuestión de minutos a punto de lograrlo, que se desvaneció lentamente. Su mirada siempre fija al frente, al claro que dejaba entrever un mar verde entre las siluetas oscuras de los troncos de los arboles. Casi llegaba. Casi.

Sólo un poco más..- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quedarse dormida en el suelo de hojarasca del bosque.

María se encontraba en la cocina rústica de madera de su casa. La opaca luz que entraba por las ventanas, deslumbraba que nevaba afuera, como siempre solía pasar en Samhya. Ella notó que la mesa estaba preparada, todo en su lugar, justo como le gustaba a mamá; no más de tres velas ocres de cebo prendidas al centro de la mesa cuadrada, cada cuenco de madera con su vaso al frente izquierdo, cuchara y tenedor de lado derecho y un servilleta bordada con patrones coloridos típicos de su región doblada en dos debajo de éstos. Su querida madre de espaldas, a sus anchas se encontraba apurada con el cuchillo carnicero partiendo cuantiosos trozos de carne. Había dos ollas grandes de metal en el fogón despidiendo olores deliciosos y grasosos. Mamá parecía estar de buen humor hoy, o quizás es una ocasión especial de la cual no se enteró. María con entumecimiento rutinario jaló la silla crujiente y se sentó, viendo que su madre seguía absorta en la cocina, inhaló profundo y pausó para después dejar a su lengua correr maratónicamente por millar:

-Mamá, tuve un pesadilla. Soñé que todo el pueblo me iba a linchar por haberme pegado la maldición de los hombres lobo, pero escapé a los bosques de Karnovanda. Y duré varios días sin comer, ¡tenía mucha hambre! ¡Maaa! ¡¿Maaaa?!

-¡Ay, Pobre de mi niña!- Interrumpió su madre mientras clavó sonoramente el cuchillo en la tabla de madera.

\- Pobrecita. De estar en tu casa con algunos lobos, te me fuiste al bosque de los lobos. Mi niña, ahorita estará la comida, y es tu favorita…- Le cortó la carrera su madre en forma cariñosa, en los tonos más melosos que le solía conocer María.

\- ¡Qué bien!- Exclamó María. Seguido de un mutismo, tan sólo escuchándose las maniobras de su madre con el cuchillo despedazando carne que corría minúsculos ríos rojos de la tabla.

\- P-Pero Maa, eso no huele a la sopa de la Abuela… – irrumpió María un tanto confundida.

\- No, no. Claro que no, hija. Porque de ahora en adelante tu comida favorita serán las ovejas – Aún de espaldas, su madre con su mano hacia su flanco derecho alzó la cabeza sangrante de una oveja decapitada para que su hija viera.

-¡¿Maaaa?!- María quiso poder articular más palabras, pero se heló mientras lentamente veía con horror como su madre al girar la cabeza, en vez de que su femenino rostro se asomase, aparecieron unas mejillas oscuras y peludas, un hocico con dientes y bigotes circundantes que poco a poco develaron el par de ojos amarillos ovalados insertadas más arriba de estos y que miraban fijamente a una María aterrorizada. Segundos después la oscuridad sobrevino.

Repentinamente entre la oscuridad, una ventanilla borrosa dejaba ver un par de almendrados ojos verdes esmeraldas en el pálido rostro de quizás la más hermosa mujer que ha visto María en su vida.

\- Los Dioses tuvieron piedad enviándote luna llena para poder resistir la infección y ser encontrada - le dijo con su fría y femenina voz. En eso se escuchó un gruñido. La mujer giró levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha, dejando ver sus alargadas orejas élficas bajo la unitrenza. A su lado apareció un lobo gigante como nunca en su vida María imaginaria que existieran. La impresión fue tan inmensa que hizo que nuevamente la oscuridad regresará.

Un aroma a hierbas comenzó a distinguir María entre la oscuridad. Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, para su sorpresa se encontraba acostada en una rústica y cómoda cama. Se encontraba aseada, con una bata de lana blanca, su cabello cepillado y el cuerpo descansado. Miró alrededor del pequeño cuarto; de su lado izquierdo una mesita de madera que tenía arriba una bandeja con una jarra de té y vaso, razón de los aromas; enseguida de la mesita un ropera grande igualmente de madera, que cubría en forma de L la habitación; dejando espacio de la otra pared para la puerta. Mientras que de su lado derecho, la cama estaba pegada a la pared y al borde de ésta una ventanilla cerrada con cortinas claras; al pie de la cama una alfombra grisácea, tan suave al tacto con las plantas de sus pies, supo que eran acaricio del pelaje de cabra.

Con cautela se levantó procurando no hacer mucho ruido y caminó hasta alcanzar la puerta. Giro la perilla, entre abrió la puerta lo suficiente para poder asomar un ojo y ver lo que tuviera que ver más allá de aquella habitación; era un pequeño pasillo con otra habitación cerrada justo al frente, pero pasando el pasillo había abertura y se vislumbraba una típica cocina y comedor; parecía ser toda la fachada en sí, una típica casita de aldeano. Inmediatamente pudo ver la rolliza figura de una anciana sentada en una silla del comedor leyendo un libro; sus canosos largos cabellos sueltos le llegaban a las rodillas aproximadamente, su gran nariz era lo que resaltaba principalmente de su rostro, enseguida de unos ojos con expresión gentil pero vivaz; ese era el ensamblaje de la Abuela D'yavolskaya .

-Acércate, niña. El desayuno te espera – Habló la anciana sin dejar de leer el libro. María respiro profundo, preparándose para lo peor, ya no sabía si esto también era un sueño o la realidad. Pero definitivamente no iba a volver a permitir que otro lobo la asustase. Con toda la calma del mundo caminó, sus ojos buscando en cada rincón o detalle de la decoración alguna pista o trampa, hasta llegar a la cocina y sentarse frente a la anciana en silencio.

La anciana cerró el libro y lo bajo, miró a los ojos a María y esbozó una leve sonrisa, seguido se levanto y comenzó a servir en un cuenco la sopa en el fogón, lentamente.

-Denalí, te trajo- Rompió el silencio la anciana momentos más tardes.

\- Denalí? La Elfa? Pensé que – María sorprendida de que alguno de sus sueños si fueron real.

-La druida del bosque de Karnovanda – Le interrumpió D'yavolskaya a modo de corrección.

-Dónde…- Confundida comenzó apenas a preguntar.

\- Oh, estas en las afueras de la aldea de Sienna! En la finca D'yavolskaya. Mi finca.- Respondió con aire orgulloso. María abrió la boca mientras inhalaba una bocanada de aire liberador, seguido de una tímida sonrisa. La anciana D'yavolskaya le devolvió la sonrisa mientras colocaba el plato de sopa caliente frente a ella. Y así sucedería todas las consecuentes mañanas por años cuando María recién despertada le daba los buenos días, y la anciana sonriendo le recibía con el plato del desayuno.

La anciana D'yavolskaya parecía saberlo todo por adelantado, todo tenía explicaciones y razón de ser a casi todo. Y cuando no, solía decir: Sólo los Dioses saben. Inclusive antes de que María pudiese armarse de valor y confesarle su padecimiento de licantropía, la anciana abordó el tema sobre las precauciones que tomarían para ello; marcar los días de luna llena en la pizarra y en el granero anexo una jaula de metal donde pasaría la noche encadenada. Alrededor de los 13 años, la anciana un día tuvo una plática con ella sobre la transformación interior del cuerpo de la niña al de una mujer, en cuestión de un par de días María tuvo su primer sangrado. Aquello difícilmente no creerlo cosa de brujería. Misma opinión, pero prolongada, que compartía y estigmatizaba a la anciana en la aldea de Sienna, y razón de vivir en una pequeña finca pastora a las fueras de la misma. Pero María sabía que más que nada era sabiduría de familia generacional y la inmensa biblioteca de libros que todos los días leía D'yavolskaya.

La adaptación de María a la comunidad de Sienna fue un tanto turbulenta al principio: se acordó que ella era un pariente lejano enviado desde el otro lado del mar para ser instruida por la anciana D'yavolskaya. El respeto que la mayoría de sus habitantes le profesaban a la anciana y su largo linaje de curanderas en la aldea poco a poco también envolvió a María; quien agradecida con ella, se esforzó mucho por ser una jovencita respetable ante los ojos de los demás, con cualidades sobresaliente como lo es escribir, leer, cocinar, herbolaría, tejer, pastorear, mantenerse casta, etc. Fue por iniciativa de María, convertirse a la religión de Pelor, donde descubrió que profesar la misma fe que los demás, sentía una mayor aceptación de los demás. La anciana D'yavolskaya no era particularmente creyente, pero respetó los nuevos hábitos de María de involucrarse con las actividades caritativas del templo.

Fue en sus 16 años, que ya no podía seguir ocultando su bien cuidado cuerpo de mujer en edad de merecer, que catapultaron varios incidentes con pretendientes varones en la aldea; algunos fueron sustos en su momento, otros sencillos ridiculeces y una que otra, una tristeza que valió la pena añorar. Sobraban las feligreses del templo que hablaran rumores por envidia. Parecía que todo mundo tenía algo que decir. Hasta el mismísimo Clérigo del Templo tenía su opinión sobre un par de varones que María D'yavolskaya debiera considerar; llegó al punto de concretarle citas y platicar con la anciana sobre el futuro de María. La anciana D'yavolskaya no parecía darle mucha importancia a estos temas. María temía dar un paso en esa dirección, por miedo a fracasar o decepcionar a la anciana; y su actitud indiferente al tema, no le deban pistas alguna para saber que decisiones tomar o por quien decidirse.

A todos los temas tenía respuesta u opiniones la anciana D'yavolskaya; pero fue un par de días lo que le tomó a María para desempolvar todos los libros de la biblioteca, para descubrir que no había ejemplar alguno que tratase sobre las cuestiones del amor; Así supo María que la anciana no tenía opinión de lo que nunca en su vida quiso darse a merecer y haber sabido ganarse.


	2. Crepitaciones del Subterráneo

**MARÍA TENÍA UN CORDERITO**

 **Capítulo 2: CREPITACIONES DEL SUBTERRÁNEO**

El dolor del recuerdo era insoportable. Pero aún más el vacío que le dejó. Su escondite eran unos pasadizos en la gruta detrás de la enana cascada que desembocaba a un río hacia las llanuras de la aldea de Sienna, y de paso por una solitaria cabaña rodeada de un jardín y su grande granero de lado, perteneciente a una jóven humana pastora llamada María, recién heredada por la ermitaña anciana D'yabolskaya.

Fue ahí donde tuvo que acomodar su inmueble, armas, presas y demás equipaje para iniciar su centro de operaciones para la misión que fue contratado. Los primeros meses era espiar la actividad de la aldea y reportar. Personalmente el último lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar sería una cueva, ya que le traía recuerdos; pero rastreo bien el área, y no había algún otro escondite natural más idóneo que éste. Ni siquiera la compañía de la camada de cachorros huargos, entrenarlos e ir de caza, evitaban que los fantasmas del pasado apareciese cada vez más en sus sueños...

Olessian era un un típico Drow de cuerpo atlético, 1.73 metros de altura, tez negra, cabellos ligeramente ondulados blancos y largos hasta sus pectorales, atados en una sola coleta; con unos ojos sin pupila y clásicas orejas élficas puntiagudas. Él tenía recuerdas de cuando pertenecía al mundo subterráneo, al mandato del matriarcado de la Diosa Lolth, señora patrona de los Drows, quien les tejía una sociedad brutalmente jerárquica de traición, miseria y caos constantes, donde sólo los más rapaces sobreviven. Aquella vida tan diferente, tuvo su esplendor 10 años atrás:

Todo comenzó cuando a una de las hijas favoritas de la Matrona se le murió su consorte recientemente y no tardó en dar a conocer sus deseos de querer buscar un reemplazo. Para infortunio de Olessian, el destino quiso que una mañana rutinaria de práctica con el regimiento de nuevos reclutas, la hija de la Matrona decidiera observarles por el balcón. La presión de estar bajo la mira de la joven ama, ocasionó en Olessian ser más estricto con sus discípulos, y al esforzarse más de lo acostumbrado, demostró sus proezas impresionantes en el arco; las cuales hicieron que se luciera frente a todo aquel que estuviese presente mirando.

Durante los siguientes días la joven ama dio rienda suelta a un juego de acoso constante hacia Olessian, el cual aterrorizado no supo hacer otra cosa más que mostrarse sumiso y humilde; tratando siempre evadir sus elogios o cruzarse en su camino. Pero dichas evasivas, parecieron alentar más el capricho depredador de la dama. No fue hasta que la joven tuvo suficiente de aquel juego, que lo mandó a llamar a sus aposentos en una noche que particularmente deseaba servicio masculino.

Previamente, un par de consortes masculinos lo abordaron y se burlaron de sus atributos poco finos y bellos, le aseguraron que la casta de guerreros hechos consortes duran poco; en cambio castas como ellos, bendecidos naturalmente por Lolth con atributos para la complacencia de sus hijas, duran más; pues fueron instruidos desde jóvenes en el arte del bello sexo, la etiquete, refinamiento y grandes conocedores de los gustos íntimos de las féminas de éste Matriarcado en particular.

Olessian tenía sus sentimientos atrapados en una telaraña mental. No entendía la razón por la cual esta hija de la Matriarca tenía un encaprichamiento de convertir a la casta guerrera en consortes, habiendo ya aquellos más indicado para dicha tarea; temía sobrellevar el mismo destino que el otro capitán de regimiento tuvo. Hágase lo que hágase, pareciese que las garras del matriarcado de la casa lo iban atar hacia donde fuese que diese su primer paso; justo como hacen las arañas con aquellos bichos que han caído en sus telarañas.

Fue con el pasar de los encuentros que entendió que la joven ama se deleitaba de su inexperiencia y miedo a no satisfacerla, lo que le daba la seguridad de estar en control y también envalentonarse para aumentar el castigo fetichista previo al coito. Algunas veces hizo participes a los otros consortes para el disgusto de Olessian; si bien no les igualaba en la conversación, creatividad y belleza, su cuerpo atlético y entrenado de soldado para resistir daban a la joven dama larga carrera de placer por mucho más tiempo que sus compañeros, aunado a esa desembocada y torpe pasión salvaje; que llegaba incluso muchas veces a correrse dentro de su ama sin siquiera pedirle permiso, algo que tanto le criticaban los otros consortes y advertían que de seguir así, un día que agarré a la Ama de mal humor pudiera quedarse sin su cabeza y su miembro tajado metido en su propia boca botado en el basurero de la ciudad; era el castigo máximo para los consortes desobedientes.

No pasó mucho cuando las constantes llamados de la ama a sus aposentos, interrumpieran su deber de capitán del regimiento de arqueros, por lo cual era cada vez más castigado violentamente y bajaba peldaños en jerarquía marcial que tanto le había costado por años adquirir. Regresaba por las noches al lecho de la joven ama, cansado y herido por la rabia de su superior, cada cicatriz y moretón en su cuerpo infligido era un halago para ella; pues era su pequeño triunfo rebelde sobre la guardia de la casa y representaban también pruebas de la resistencia de la fidelidad que su semental nocturno le debía; ella le había prohibido a Olessian dar razón de sus ausencias y tardanzas a su superior y castigador, el cual era también su odioso hermano mayor, el general de la guardia.

Con un cuerpo cada vez más debilitado, y con amenazas de tortura letal por no hablar, y de otro lado amenaza de muerte, por hablar; como aquel bicho atrapado en la telaraña, Olessian como buen soldado resistió ese círculo interminable de violencia con la esperanza de poder tener una muerte súbita e indolora en cualquier momento. Ya sea que el general de guardia descubra que es consorte secreto de su hermana, lo castré y destroce las rodillas con martillo para después ser tirado a los barrios bajos, donde los ex soldados inválidos son hechos esclavos de labores manuales por la casta comerciante. O ya sea que la joven ama con uno de sus instrumentos fetichistas de tortura, lo desangre de más y el en reacción de supervivencia como buen soldado, le responda con algún golpe para poco después ser ejecutado súbitamente; justo como le ocurrió al otro capitán de regimiento hecho consorte. Rezaba todas las noches a la gran Lolth, por una digna muerte a su cuerpo.

Pero algo cambio. La joven ama, de repente comenzó a pedirle que después de sus encuentros, se quedara y le acompañara durante su sueño, y continuó pidiéndolo cada vez más seguido. En consecuencia, sucedió lo inevitable, les descubrieron e inmediatamente el hermano, general de la guardia no tardó públicamente en ordenar su captura, castración y rompimiento de rodillas. Pero en último momento, a la joven ama le floreció un sentimiento por Olessian e intercedió abruptamente durante su juicio, declarándolo como su nuevo consorte frente a todos sus familiares y la corte marcial; despertando varias caras sorprendidas de sus hermanos, miembros honorarios de la corte y una gran carcajada de parte de la Matrona, entusiasmada por toda la escena abrupta y dramática que su pequeñuela había montado.

Desde ese día, la osadía de su ama de salvarlo de su miserable destino se materializó en un collar de metal sobre su cuello atado a una cadena de la cual ella jalaba. Su deber era protegerle a ella por encima de todas las cosas, cumplir sus caprichos y satisfacer su líbido. Era ahora Olessian, el nuevo consorte de la joven Ama.

Previamente, la joven ama tenía dos niñas vivas de tres, engendradas con los otros consortes; un varón adolescente producto de incesto con su hermano mayor, general de la guardia, mismo que le forzó se le practicará 3 abortos por ser productos de orgías con sus propios soldados, y por ende sin padre identificable y de muy baja casta.

En cambio Olessian, con el pasar de años, llegó a engendrar con ella 3 hijos vivos de 6. El capitán de la guardia se llegó a salir de la suya tres veces, orquestando sucesos para hacerle abortar las hijas con Olessian; desde de tés abortivos tomados por error, drogas inyectadas y demás accidentes. El segundo hijo, un varoncito de 3 años de edad, fue ahogado por su propia madre en la fuente del jardín principal como sacrificio en un ritual asistido por altos clérigos donde se pedía a Lolth por la mejoría de su matrona madre, quien se encontraba delicada de salud en ese momento y consecutivamente sanó. A pesar de dicho incidente Olessian sentía dentro de su corazón gran contento al ver a sus otros dos hijos restantes, d años de edad respectivamente, vivir con lujos y atenciones que nunca en 10 vidas más pudiese el darles. Claro está, el matriarcado no le permitía tener derecho a presumirlo; si deseaba verles debía apartar cita previa y bajo presencia de la servidumbre. Aun así las visitas no eran suficientes, se las manejaba para que clandestinamente visitar sus hijos en sus alcobas, poder bañarlos de presentes, efusivos besos y caricias paternales. Era el secreto de los tres en sus tiempos. Un secreto peligroso, si llegaba a descubrirse sobretodo por sus enemigos. Pero para Olessian, valía la pena arriesgarse por 5 minutos ser llamado papá y que sus preciosas criaturas que tenían su futuro asegurado en este mundo lo recordasen por siempre; a él, una criatura que en cualquier momento pudiera ser desechada y nadie nunca siquiera recordaría su nombre o como era su rostro.

Su bella madre, lamentablemente aún joven, despilfarradora, caprichosa y carente de alguna habilidad más allá de su putería y encanto infantil, sobretodo éste último por el cual la matrona la tenía como su objeto de adoración y favoritismo; terminó decapitada y su cabeza empicada en la entrada de la casa matriarcal un par de días después del fallecimiento de la matrona, como forma de anunciar la renovación de sangre en la casa al resto de la ciudadela Drow.

El capitán de la guardia, ordenó a Olessian presenciar la ejecución de sus hijos quemándolos vivos, poniendo a prueba su lealtad a la nueva matrona de la casa, otra de sus varias hermanas con la cual tenía varios incestuosos descendientes. Pero el instinto paternal le hizo cometer traición en último momento, en cuanto los niños comenzaron a gritar por su padre; reaccionó y se lanzó para intentar salvarles. Acto seguido, el capitán de guardia ordenó a sus soldados disparar flechas a los tres; el cuerpo de Olessian lamentablemente no puede cubrir a los dos niños, así que inteligentemente sacrificó y uso el cuerpo de su hijo mayor de 5 años como escudo contra la ráfaga de flechas para mitigar el impacto en zonas vitales de su cuerpo y el de su hijo de 2 años; herido con un par de flechas ensartadas por su cuerpo, corría a toda velocidad del patio hacia la jardinera, donde los arbustos les propiciaron cobertura para salir del rango de vista de los arqueros y escapar. De ahí fue una persecución a pie, larga entre pasadizos para poder salir de la casa matrona y de la ciudadela.

Ahora se encontraba siendo cazado como presa salvaje por sus propios ex soldados en el subterráneo por varios días. El hambre y la deshidratación rápido comenzaron a enfermar a su hijo. Constantemente se arrepintió de sus actos, pero no había vuelta atrás, ya estaba hecho. Le daba en parte orgullo saber lo furioso que estaba el general de la guardia, inclusive él mismo tuvo que sacrificar a su adolescente hijo primogénito como muestra de lealtad a la nueva Matrona. Olessian se embarcó en no darles el placer de quitarle su último hijo.

El niño le preguntó varias veces que había allá de donde salía una luz en el techo, a lo cual el padre sólo podía responder que la superficie, otro mundo desconocido, nadie debía ir allá. El niño insistía el porqué, a lo cual el sólo podía decir que había Elfos (los enemigos naturales de los Drows) y estaba fuera de la protección de Lolth, por eso era peligroso. El niño sabiamente le dijo que entonces era lo mismo, porque aquí los suyos también eran enemigos.

Ya cuando el niño no pudo caminar a causa de la fatiga y enfermedad, huir de los cazadores era cada vez más difícil; en una de esas, fueron emboscados, no le quedó de otra que subir hacia la luz. La oscuridad quedaba cada vez atrás, los gritos de los soldados que le perseguía, el silbido de las flechas, el tintineo de metal, el mundo de la Diosa arácnida, la sangre derramada y el aliento de su último hijo se fueron esfumando a cada segundo que se acercaba a la luz...

No veía, duro cegado por un par de horas, empapado, no supo que pasó, había un par de flechas encajadas por su cuerpo y no sentía su pierna derecha.

Asrae! Asrae! Asraaeeee! - Llamaba en desesperación a su último hijo. No recibió respuesta alguna. Sólo se escuchaba el correr del río, cantar de aves y murmullo de los arboles cercanos.

Minutos más tarde poco a poco recuperó la vista y pudo vislumbrar la escena del mundo exterior: Se encontraba en un verde bosque al borde de un lagunilla proveniente de una cascada que salía de una cueva (al parecer por donde salieron). Todo era lleno de luz, color y belleza, hasta que volteó al río y vio flotando en medio del agua el cuerpo inerte de su hijo.

Desesperadamente se levantó, nadó y a pesar de sentir el corazón desgarrándosele al acercarse cada vez más al cuerpo, con un par de piernas entumidas de tanto correr y cada segundo parecía una agonía larga; logró jalarlo a la orilla, por su boca escurría bastante agua ensangrentada y al colocarlo Olessian boca arriba listo para darle respiración; Justo en ese momento la muerte se rió en su cara...

Se le reveló un golpe severo en la cabeza del infante, que no paraba de sangrar y supurando todo el interior de gelatina gris proveniente de las meninges duramadre, aracnoideas, piamadre, todas expuestas en su cráneo. Naturalmente el niño no se movía. No respiraba. Y su corazón estaba apagado. Desde ya hace tiempo.

Se refugió un par de días en un mar de melancolía y fatiga abrazado del cadáver de su niño debajo de un gran árbol de raíces levantadas. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo; O mejor dicho, con lo que único que contaba para afrentar todo un nuevo mundo; un cadáver de un infante de 2 años que cada día se podría más y con un olor nauseabundo que atraía toda clase de bichos; a los cuales Olessian histéricamente, no dormía por estar matándolos o alejándolos. Cada mosca, escarabajo o gusano que mataba era un segundo más de compañía que se ganaba con su precioso hijo, era poder alejaba a la muerte y también era la barrera y razón de no salir de la cueva de raíces de árbol hacia la luz del mundo exterior. Tras tres días de estar luchando contra la putrefacción de su hijo, el cansancio, sus heridas infectadas; pero sobretodo la sed y hambre le traicionaron, le hicieron caer rendido inconsciente por casi todo un día.

Dormía plácidamente recordando cada una de las 278 veces que derramó semen sobre y dentro de su Ama, el sabor de los banquetes inmensos servidos en festejos y galas de la casa matriarcal, el olor a barracas de los soldados, el esplendor de los jardines de hongos del subterráneo, la sonrisa de sus otros preciosos hijos… – pero cada vez más de fondo se escuchaba el tintineo del metal, cascos de caballos, murmullos y unas molestas voces Corelianas:

¡Si, Capitán! Es un adulto, no sabría determinar si esta con vida, ocupo refuerzos.

De repente Olessian volvía a su sueño, en la lujosa alcoba con sus tres hijos en su regazo saboreando los mejores dulces de la ciudad, que les consiguió sólo para ellos.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!- Se levantó el mayor, tratando, como siempre ser el centro de atención.

\- ¡Yo de grande voy a ser un cazador! – Con alevosía lo decía mientras colocaba sus manitas en la cintura en una pose heroica. Su padre esbozo una leve sonrisa. Dándole así cuerda al ego del chiquillo.

\- ¡Seré el mejor! Cazaré Drydens infieles. Hasta el fin del subterráneo. Me lo dijo mamá. - Continuó el niño.

\- ¿Pero, y, y si los Drydens se van hacia la luz? ¿Eeeh?... Ya no los vas a poder cazar – Preguntó sañosamente el hijo menor, Asrae.

\- ¡Mamá dijo que nadie va hacia la luz! – Le gritó arrebatadamente el hijo mayor, sintiendo que le querían arrebatar el protagonismo.

\- ¿Por qué, papi? – Preguntó el otro hijo, más tímido, y callado, con sus redondos e inocentes ojos. A los cual Olessian les responde:

\- En la luz están los reinos y siervos del traidor Corellon Larethian, enemigos de nuestra tejedora de vida, nuestra suprema ama, Lolth.

\- ¡Pues entonces yo cazaré siervos de Corellon!- Inmediatamente re ajusto el hijo mayor su propósito. Olessian no pudo evitar una carcajada leve pero sonriente.

\- ¿Cazarás Elfos también? – Preguntó sorprendido el pequeño Asrae.

-¡Sí! Seré el mejor cazador de Elfos de toda la ciudad. Con mi espada invencible. ¿Verdad, Papá?- Le volteaba a ver desesperado por encontrar aprobación. Olessian pausó, para jugar con los sentimientos del chiquillo. Hubo unos segundos incómodos de silencio en el cuarto. Hasta que el niño con voz le rogó:

-¿Papi? ¿Verdad que si? - Sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse acuosos. Una lágrima escurrió, cayó a la cama. Olessian inmediatamente le consoló acariciándole su cabellera blanca:

-Claro que sí, hijo. Serás el mejor - El hijo mayor sonrió satisfecho al ver a su padre decirle dichas palabras.

Pero acto seguido, una docena de flechas salidas de la nada filetearon su cuerpecito, su sangre salpicó por todos lados, mientras inerte su cuerpo caía de espaldas sobre la cama; ante sus hermanos menores que comenzaron llorar y gritar histéricamente. La reacción inmediata de Olessian fue abrazarles, tomar una almohada para cubrirse y esperar la próxima ráfaga asesina. De repente por la puerta, los ventanales se escuchó un estruendo, de golpe entraron rugiendo masivos cuerpos de agua, inundando la habitación. Los niños gritando asustados y Olessian desesperadamente tratando de mantenerlos en el lugar más alto que encontró en la habitación, un ropero.

El nivel de agua subía y subía, de repente del agua surgió la madre de sus hijos al lado del ropero.

¡Mami! ¡Maaaa!- Exclamaron los niños felices al verle.

Mi ama ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Nos atacan! Nuestro primogénito ha sido asesinado. ¿Sabe usted qué clase de brujería es ésta? – Le bombardeó con preguntas Olessian. La madre de sus hijos no se inmuto en responder sus preguntas. En silencio se acercó a su hijo medio y le dio un beso en la frente.

Por favor mi señora, nuestros niños están asustados…- Continuó rogando Olessian.

La madre se había quedado contemplando con ternura el rostro de su hijo. Después violentamente con sus manos lo jaló de sus cabellos y lo sumergió al agua para ahogarlo. Olessian horrorizado trató de detenerla, pero esta se sumergió con todo el niño en lo profundo. Él también se sumergió, bajo el agua volvió a escuchar las voces masculinas Corelianas:

Capitán lo tenemos. Listo para el arrastre. A la cuenta…

Olessian no encontraba a su ama con su hijo en lo profundo, volteaba a ver hacia la superficie y veía a su último varoncito replegado contra la pared llorando por él.

3... – Comenzaron a contar las voces.

¡Papaaaá! Papá no me dejes, por favor. Vuelve. ¡Papa! – le gritaba su precioso, mientras que el techo se derrumbaba y asomaba un domo del cual atravesaba un rayo de luz.

-2…- Siguieron contando las voces.

Olessian comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie por su hijo, casi cegado por la molesta luz del domo en el reflejo del agua.

-1… Finalizaron la cuenta las voces.

-¡Papá la luz, me quema! No veo Papi. ¡No me dejes!- Se tapaba los ojos el niño mientras lloraba sangre.

-¡Asraaaeee! - Gritó Olessian, mientras se catapulto hacia su hijo por la superficie.

Entonces el agua se convirtió en hojarascas de bosque, su hijo en un cadáver putrefacto siendo subido a un carruaje y el rodeado por un convoy de Elfos armados que lo tenían atado con un lazo al intentar sacarlo debajo del árbol como vil criatura rastrera. En consecuencia Olessian fue sometido. Los Elfos lo transportaron, lo tuvieron prisionero por un par de días; pero Olessian se rehusaba a comer, lo golpeaban para poder bañarlo, no se dejó curar su infección o siquiera hablarles.

El día que amaneció con fiebre, tirado en el piso de la mazmorra y gimiendo por la agonía, los Elfos hartos de él y no queriendo lidiar con su cadáver lo transportaron a un templo del Dios viajero, Fharlanghn; ahí lo botaron de noche y el clérigo humano del lugar acudió en atenderle. Esta vez Olessian no se resistió y permitió que el Clérigo le auxiliara. Un par de semanas y Olessian ya estaba de pie; durante ese tiempo había sido informado del mundo de la superficie y el culto al Dios viajero, quien era neutral y alentador del espíritu de aventura y vagar por destinos. Ideologías que sacaron a Olessian de su depresión y algo con que entrar a este nuevo mundo.

Un día, una caravana de creyentes a su nuevo Dios de diversas razas dedicados al oficio de mercenarios viajeros arribó al templo; Olessian sintió su llamado, ingratamente sin despedirse de su salvador se marchó, decidió unirse por varios años y aprender el oficio de mercenario. Ahí conoció varios colegas, contactos, el bajo mundo y el mercado negro.

Actualmente fue contratado por los gigantes de Thrym que residen en las montañas de la tundra del norte y que quieren cruzar su ejército a través del fuerte de Samhya e ingresar al país humano de Gaya por el bosque de Karnovanda. Su deber es espiar la aldea, sus actividades e inocular la licantropía en camadas de Huargos para liberarlos en los alrededores de aldea y esparcir un brote epidémico.


End file.
